Missing
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: After a plane crashes into the water after being shot down, several search parties have been retriving bodies such as Phil Palmfeathers. However Phil informs the press that WildWing was in the seat next to him, and was not found yet. Can Nosedive cope?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-All Mighty Duck characters and idea basis belong to Disney.  
  
Author's Note- I have really been having some writing fever lately, oh well what the heck. Enjoy~  
  
  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LIAR", shrieked Nosedive.  
  
All of the ducks had heard it, and looked down aching for the teenager that had just received the most dire news. Canard was the other captain of the team, and therefore he was the one delivering the news to him.  
  
"Poor Nosedive", said Tanya, "Is there anything we can do for him?"  
  
"Probably not", said Duke, "But we can always try, and give our support and sympathy."  
  
They heard screaming continuing and various objects being tossed around.  
  
"Nosedive is being moronic", exclaimed Mallory.  
  
"Mallory", snapped Duke, "How would you like it if you were in his position? You wouldn't like it all!"  
  
"He's not the only one going through this!"  
  
"Although that is true", said Grin, "He is the one who is being most affected by it."  
  
"Well what about Canard", exclaimed Mallory.  
  
"Mallory", cried Duke in ultimate frustration, "Canard is WildWing's best friend, WildWing is Nosedive's brother. There's a difference. Plus Nosedive is sixteen! Not twenty-one! Ease off Mallory, besides its more than that and you and I both know it!"  
  
"Enough", exclaimed Tanya, "We don't' need a fight going on, especially when Nosedive, and Canard need us most."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Nosedive please", said Canard, "Calm down."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"Nosedive! Would you listen to me?"  
  
"NO! You're lying! I don't believe you! YOU LIAR!"  
  
"NOSEDIVE SHUT UP! I wouldn't make up such tragedies! You're not the only one hurting you know!"  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Canard thundered out of the room, leaving Nosedive there screaming.  
  
"Canard", said Tanya gently, "He's a teenager, give him a break. It's his brother."  
  
"And my best friend", snapped Canard.  
  
"What are we going to do", asked Tanya looking at the team that was filled with sorrow.  
  
It had only been moments ago when Canard had received the phone call from Klegghorn reporting that the plane that Phil, and WildWing were on had a malfunction and fallen down. Fortunately the plane landed in the water, however the bodies were not yet found. Phil had been retrieved and was fine, however WildWing was still in the mercy of the sea.  
  
"You know he could still be alive", commented Tanya trying her best to optimistic.  
  
"It's over", cried Canard, who was silently crying, "Give me a break Tanya, you might be smart but not on common sense! It's over."  
  
"Canard don't talk to Tanya like that", snapped Mallory.  
  
"Why I outta-"  
  
"That's enough", said Tanya breaking the fight. "We are all upset, yes that's true, but Nosedive and you Canard are being hurt the most and I'm sorry. We need to deal with this, Canard why don't you go take a nap or a walk with Grin. Duke, talk to Nosedive before he throws one more thing. I'll be with you shortly. Now go!"  
  
"Why should I talk to him", asked Duke, "What am I supposed to say?"  
  
"Something nice, and sympathetic!"  
  
Duke nodded and left the room headed toward the room filled with depression, grief, and anxiety.  
  
Duke knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away", screamed Nosedive.  
  
"Hey it's me Duke. Can I come in?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Duke sighed and started to pick the teenager's lock. Once inside he found that Nosedive had thrown huge heavy objects like shelve and knocked over displays.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave!"  
  
"Nope you said I couldn't come in."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Nosedive please."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Okay fine, but then you have to come with me."  
  
"Duke!"  
  
"Nosedive you're in pain, let us help you out okay?"  
  
"No! I don't want your help, I want my brother!"  
  
"Okay I realized that, but at this moment you can't have him."  
  
"I can't ever have him again! He's de- not here!"  
  
"Nosedive, they are still retrieving bodies from the water. He might not be gone for good."  
  
"Well than you don't know my luck! I want WildWing!"  
  
Nosedive collapsed on the floor sobbing hysterically.  
  
Duke didn't know what his place was at the time. This kid had come a long way, and everyone put up with him. But the truth was everyone loved him. WildWing adored his brother more than anything. Nosedive looked up to WildWing as a role model, an idol. Whatever WildWing said was law, but not without annoying him about it first.  
  
"I don't have anyone now", mumbled the teenager.  
  
"What do you mean kid?"  
  
"My parents", Nosedive stopped and stared into thin air as if he had been paralyzed or something. "I HATE MY PARENTS! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THEM! NOT WITHOUT WILDWING! NO!"  
  
"Nosedive please calm down", said Duke.  
  
"IF one more person asks me to calm down I'll scream even louder!"  
  
"Okay than fine! Nosedive it's okay to be upset, but don't you think you should talk it out? Come on Nosedive. Tell us, or me or somebody what's wrong. Let them help you."  
  
"My brother might be dead! That's what's wrong me, oh that was a real hard one!"  
  
"Okay that's the problem, but now what's eating you? The fact that WildWing isn't around anymore, or the fact that your lonely, or the fact that you don't have anyone, or the fact th-"  
  
"You're not helping!"  
  
"Sorry. Kid you need to talk to someone. I don't care if it's me or if it's Ta-"  
  
"This is Phil's fault! I hate Phil! Stupid publicity stunt, and look what happens! I hate Phil! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Nosedive calm down. This wasn't Phil's fault!"  
  
"YES IT WAS!"  
  
Nosedive screamed in terror, and in anger as he did he started to throw everything in sight. He started jumping up and down madly.  
  
"That's it", cried Duke, grabbing Nosedive by the shoulder's, "You need to calm down right now!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Nosedive I know that this is hard for you, but you need to stop this excessive rampage! We are all here for you, and we will all give you the support that you need to move along with life. But you have to let us help you."  
  
Nosedive struggled to get out of Duke's grip but failed miserably and obtained a tighter grip oppugn him.  
  
"No", said Duke, "You're not going anywhere. You're staying with me."  
  
"Let go", said Nosedive!  
  
"No", said Duke, "Not until you calm down. Okay?"  
  
By then Tanya walked in and looked at Duke.  
  
"I said nice and sympathetic, not hostile and cruel!"  
  
"Ha", exclaimed Nosedive as if to mock Duke. "Ha I win!"  
  
"What", asked both of the ducks.  
  
"Nothing", replied Nosedive. Who as if by magic stopped his wild outburst.  
  
"Nosedive are you okay", asked Tanya.  
  
"WildWing is gone, my parents are jerks, so when I return to PuckWorld I go to them, and then there will be no big brother to defend me, and I don't have any family here, I don't really know you guys all that well, Canard and Mallory hate me, Phil is mental, but I might as well join him, because, because I have no brother."  
  
"Dive", choked out Tanya.  
  
Duke placed a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.  
  
"No", said Nosedive, "I'm fine really."  
  
With that said he fainted.  
  
Luckily Duke caught the teenager in time before he hit the ground. He carried him over to his bed and placed him in it. Tanya tucked him in and sighed.  
  
"For Nosedive's sake WildWing better be okay", said Tanya.  
  
"But if not", said Duke, "We need to able to pick up the pieces."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Mallory walked in the door, receiving a cold stare from Duke.  
  
"Guys", said Mallory, "We just got some footage of the actual plane crash seems some guy had a camera, and it's been confirmed they were shot down."  
  
"What", exclaimed the two ducks.  
  
"Yeah and guess who shot it down."  
  
"Dragounous", said both ducks at once. 


	2. Life isn't always easy

1 Author's Note ~ Enjoy, Happy Easter~  
  
~Stella, feel free to write your story, you should! I would love to read it! Please write it, I'm sure it's great, okay well best wishes~  
  
Nosedive woke up finding his self unable to continue to sleep. He shifted in his sheets and the tumbled out of bed.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, tired and stressed out. His brother was gone, and most likely not coming back. Nosedive felt so alone, no one there for him this time. He was living with a bunch of strangers, sure they all knew each other but they weren't his family, or his friend friends. They weren't his age and they didn't understand him.  
  
Nosedive didn't want to think about it, think about anything. So he told himself lies, telling himself that it was going to be okay and it was no big deal. For once he believed his lies and was able to defeat reality.  
  
Although Nosedive ached terribly he did not start crying or getting upset, however he did continue to plan to give it to Phil. Phil is never going to hear the end of this.  
  
Nosedive walked over in the dark kitchen to the fridge and pulled out a beer bottle, and a cigar. He wasn't addicted but used them as a rare treat, or whenever he needed to calm himself. He didn't plan on getting drunk but just planned on getting more relaxed. Nosedive gazed out the window.  
  
Duke being a light sleeper had heard the ruckus, although it wasn't much. He walked into the kitchen and found the teenager drinking smoking out of a window and gazing up at the moon.  
  
"Dive what are you doing up, and when did you start smoking and drinking", asked Duke.  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"You didn't answer my other question, when did you start smoking and drinking."  
  
"I just do it when I'm upset okay?"  
  
'What is this kid doing to himself', thought Duke, "We are all going through the same thing he is. We're not doing stupid things! What are we supposed to do with a teenager that can't handle his emotions in times of difficulty? His brother would kill him if he saw him now.'  
  
"Nosedive", than Duke stopped. 'His brother', thought Duke, 'What was I thinking? Nosedive is losing his brother, and so much more than that, be more compassionate! Do something!'  
  
Duke walked over and pulled two items out of the cabinet.  
  
"Want to take a walk?"  
  
"Really? Now?"  
  
"Yeah", said Duke as he walked over to Nosedive.  
  
He took the beer out of his hand and replaced with it a water bottle. He took the cigar out and substituted a lollipop. Nosedive made no gesture of the transition; just continued to drink and then eat the lollipop.  
  
"Nah I'm okay", said Nosedive. "It's too cold out."  
  
"Well than back to bed for you", said Duke.  
  
"Ah come on", pleaded Nosedive. "I already tried that, it's not helping."  
  
Duke sighed. "You want to come in my room, and watch T.V.?"  
  
After a brief hesitation, "Okay", said Nosedive.  
  
Finally after a few cartoons Nosedive felt better and wandered back into his room.  
  
The next day was a nightmare. Phil was being sent back home, which did not bring any happiness to Nosedive who blamed Phil for everything. No signs of WildWing were being heard, and no signs of his body floating around somewhere either. Mallory was snapping at everyone for everything. Canard was touchy and needed comfort which he found in Grin. Nosedive stayed in his room the entire time, refusing to leave to eat, or drink. Duke served him his meals in bed, and practically made him eat them. Grin, Duke, and Tanya were busy playing mentors to the world.  
  
They had received so many fan calls it was sickening. Klegghorn had actually called and wished them best of luck, especially to Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive by far had the most things going on, and was not responding well to company. Duke was able to get brief conversations out of him, but that was pretty much it. Nosedive and Canard would not go near each other in fear of pain and agony, but most of all harsh reality.  
  
It was nighttime; Mallory had called it quits early, along with Canard. Nosedive however was still finding trouble in sleeping, although no one knew that for he had not communicated, or implied that to them.  
  
Tanya, Grin, and Duke were exhausted after playing mentor the entire day. However they're sleep was soon interrupted by screaming.  
  
It was Nosedive that was clear. However it was short, and it was over. So they all left him alone, by Nosedive did not enjoy the loneliness possessed by the room, and desperately needed a shoulder to cry on.  
  
He wandered out into the hall and then into Duke's room.  
  
"Nosedive", asked Duke. "That you?  
  
"Yeah. Move over", said Nosedive.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Move!"  
  
"Okay, now what?"  
  
Nosedive scooted into his bed.  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"You staying with me tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"Yeah you won't shut up."  
  
"Okay one more question, why you come in here?"  
  
"Can't sleep, didn't like being alone."  
  
"Oh okay, good night."  
  
"Bout time, night."  
  
Duke was somewhat surprised at the whole arrangement, but mostly flattered that the teenager trusted him so. This was WildWing's job, not his but WildWing wasn't here and it was up to someone to fill in for him. Duke was grateful when Nosedive expressed his feelings of trust towards Duke.  
  
Immediately Nosedive was sleeping once more, but Duke stayed awake watching him.  
  
"You got one heck of a brother, WildWing", said Duke, "Wherever you are, you don't have to worry about this kid, no sire not with us right here. It would help though if you were alive, I hope you are. We all do more than you could ever tell. But that's life right? Well don't you worry about Nosedive here, we'll take good care of him."  
  
With that said to no one, Duke drifted off to sleep too.  
  
  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Where is he", cried Tanya.  
  
Duke awoke and heard scampering around and Tanya screaming. Soon the ruckus was brought into his room, as Tanya burst through the door.  
  
"Nosedive is", she stopped, and sighed, "Right here everyone, stop looking Duke has him."  
  
"Okay", chorused the others.  
  
"What is that all about", asked Duke.  
  
"We thought Nosedive took off or something."  
  
Nosedive stirred.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What happened, why is he in here?"  
  
"Didn't want to be alone."  
  
"Oh! Well that's making progress for you!"  
  
Nosedive stirred once more and woke up.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", said Tanya.  
  
"Hi", yawned Nosedive. "Where am I?"  
  
"My room", said Duke from behind him. Nosedive spun around at the voice of another person. "Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"You okay", asked Tanya.  
  
"Yeah, what just because I came in here? I just didn't want to be alone in the dark. Okay I mean without Wing its dark, and lonely and dark and"  
  
"Nosedive calm down", said Duke preventing Nosedive from a breakdown. "It's okay no ones upset, I'm kind of glad you came in, now come you want to go get something to eat?"  
  
In the distance the phone rang, which was soon answered by Canard.  
  
"Yeah okay", said Nosedive.  
  
They walked into the kitchen, and turned on the news. On the T.V. they were showing the plane falling into the water, and than talking about WildWing. Duke quickly shut it off.  
  
"You don't need to see that", said Duke.  
  
Canard walked in, his eyes were red.  
  
"Guys", he choked, "Everyone in the living room, now."  
  
They all met in the living shortly where they found Canard very close to tears. His voice despite his emotions was now strong and steady.  
  
"I just received a phone call from Phil", said Canard, "They found WildWing's body."  
  
The ducks immediately went to celebrate, but Canard stopped them.  
  
"NO", he said, "You didn't hear me. I said they found his body, I didn't say he was", his voice drifted off, "Apparently WildWing had a head injury and drowned. He's dead."  
  
The ducks registered the words of their captain. Then they looked to their youngest member.  
  
"NO", screamed Nosedive, "This isn't supposed to happen!"  
  
Nosedive ran off into another room, screaming, and crying hysterically.  
  
The other ducks looked down aching for themselves, each other, Canard, but mostly Nosedive. It was Grin who broke the deadly silence.  
  
"Someone needs to comfort both Canard, and Nosedive."  
  
"I'm fine", said Canard, "I'll get over this."  
  
"But with our help, you will have a faster recovery", said Grin. "My little friend however is going to have harder problems dealing with this. We need to be there for him. But also Phil, for it was he who feels most guilty. He is the indirect reason WildWing is dead, therefore he shall be going through the guilt trip too. We all need to be there for each other as well, we are team and we will pull through this hardships."  
  
The ducks nodded, and agreed. 


	3. Assumptions

Author's Note~ Don't give up on this story yet, because of WildWing's death, I am very good at twists, so stay tuned please! No more hints!  
  
  
  
Nosedive had cried hysterically the entire time in the next two days. He needed a shoulder to cry on, but no one found enough courage to go in and sit with him. Until today.  
  
Duke had been walking passed the room, and he had enough. Nosedive needed support, and he had not given it. He soon was disgusted with himself, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away", screamed Nosedive.  
  
"Kid come on", said Duke.  
  
Mallory, and Grin walked by and she patted Duke on the shoulder wishing him best of luck. Grin however remained with Duke planning on talking to Nosedive just as much as Duke.  
  
Mallory left, and the teenager's door still remained shut. But that didn't last long for Duke opened the door.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE", screamed Nosedive in complete hysterics.  
  
"We can't", said Grin taking control, "My little friend let us help you."  
  
"Get away from me", shrieked Nosedive.  
  
"Kid come on", said Duke. "You're losing it. Talk to us."  
  
"Talk", snapped Nosedive, "You want talk? Okay well screw you! Back off! Shove it down your throat! There's talk for you!"  
  
"Nosedive", hollered Grin.  
  
Grin never raised his voice. This screaming of Grin startled Duke, but frightened Nosedive who was on the floor with his hands in the air, as if to prevent any hitting.  
  
"Nosedive", said Grin once more, "My little friend, there comes a time in one's life where they must approach a hardship. I am your friend and I will not allow you to travel through this misfortune alone."  
  
"I want WildWing", screamed Nosedive too weak to get off the floor.  
  
Grin reached over to the teen and picked him up.  
  
"No", moaned Nosedive, "I want my brother!"  
  
"Ah kid we know you do", said Duke stepping in.  
  
"Grin let me go", pleaded Nosedive who was being held by Grin.  
  
"Little friend", said Grin, "You are not leaving my sight, not when you are as upset as this."  
  
"Fine", screamed Nosedive stomping on Grin's foot. "I'll get my self out!"  
  
However Nosedive found his efforts futile, and only caused more love from Grin.  
  
"Let me go", pleaded Nosedive, "Please!"  
  
"Kid", said Duke, "We're going to help you. We promise. Just let us help you okay?"  
  
"I don't need help! I need my brother!"  
  
"You can't have him right now kid", said Duke.  
  
"I want him! I need him! I mean I don't have anything without him. He was always there for me, defending me. Everything! I'm nothing without him. What am I supposed do now? I'm stranded on this planet without my brother! And if we go back to Earth I'm still stranded!"  
  
'Good', thought Duke, 'He's finally talking.'  
  
"Little friend", said Grin, "We will take care of you, that is a promise. We will not ever be able to replace WildWing, and won't be trying to, but we can definitely take care of you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes", cried Duke, "We promise! That is one promise you can count on do you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, but I still want my brother!"  
  
Although Grin, Duke, and Nosedive had not realized it but the entire team had been intently listening. Now Canard approached them.  
  
"Nosedive", he said keeping his best to keep his voice steady, "We will all take care of you, especially me."  
  
"What", asked Nosedive, (still being held by Grin), "I thought you couldn't stand me."  
  
"I can't. But that doesn't mean I don't like you, because I do. You are my best friend's baby brother, which means I have a duty to WildWing to take care of you. Despite that too, when we were about your age WildWing was in a car accident, remember that?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Well I was in the passenger's seat Dive. And I was the one in the hospital waiting to see your brother. And once I was inside, WildWing made me promise him that I would take care of you until he got better. But that escalated into him asking me if anything ever happened to him, that I would take care of you considering your home life. So I made him that promise, and I intend to keep it."  
  
There was a silence and Canard walked over to Nosedive and took him out of Grin's grasped and embraced him.  
  
"I am also legally your guardian", said Canard, "It's in Wing's will. So Nosedive I'm going to be honest with you, I'm new at this and I'm not sure what to do right now, except tell you this. Nosedive everything is going to be a lot easier for you, I promise. And I also promise to take care of you, along with Grin, Duke, and the entire team. Nothing is going to harm you, I'm going to defend you, and I will make sure of it that I full fill my promise to WildWing, and to you. Understand?"  
  
Nosedive nodded and than collapsed on the floor sleeping.  
  
"Wow", said Duke.  
  
"Yeah", replied Canard.  
  
Grin picked up his friend and placed him in his bed.  
  
"I don't think it's right if Nosedive wakes up alone", said Grin.  
  
"What are you proposing", sighed Canard.  
  
"That either one of us stay in this bedroom, or we put him in one of our beds."  
  
"I'll take him in my bed", offered Canard.  
  
Grin nodded and picked up his sleeping friend and headed toward Canard's room.  
  
  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
It was late when Phil walked in. And again he bore more dreaded news. The funeral was to be held in a few days. He wanted to tell Canard too, and Nosedive, but was encouraged not to get anywhere near that room.  
  
"Phil", said Mallory sternly, "I right now don't care about your health but if you value it I advise you to not go into that room."  
  
"Why", asked Phil.  
  
"Okay let me phrase it this way", said Duke, "I'm not letting you in that room, for a few reasons. One being Nosedive is finally sleeping and we're, especially you are not going to disturb that. Another thing we don't have any energy left, and will not be able to protect you."  
  
"Protect me?"  
  
"Nosedive is holding a grudge against you, and thinking you the reason of WildWing's death. He will attack you, I am positive of that. He might also be joined by Canard in his rampage of killing you for Canard also lost a friend; a best friend."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Don't feel bad, unless you disturb them. Good night Phil."  
  
"Night."  
  
Over the course of the days Nosedive stayed in Canard's bed, refusing to leave. He often cried but this time he always had someone to cry on. Whether it was Canard, Duke, Grin, or Tanya he always had someone. Canard kept his promise to both his best friend, and his little buddy. He was in charge of him, and he tended to him, and cared for him. He was not rough in anyway, and was surprisingly motherly. Nosedive had not seen Phil yet, but was determined to later in life.  
  
Tanya however had been quite busy in her lab despite the team's emotions, and her own emotions she continued to work. Duke interrupted her work.  
  
"Hey there Taun, need a break?"  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
"So what are you working on?"  
  
"I don't want to get your hopes up, or anyone else's so I'm not saying."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tanya sighed, "Duke don't' get your hopes and what I'm going to tell you does not under any circumstances leave this room understood?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Look I examined WildWing's corpse. I was asked to, to approve his death. You know just as a courtesy to us, since we're aliens and all. Well it's been on the news that WildWing obtained a cut on the right side of his head. However the creature that was supposingly WildWing had a cut on the left side of his head. And the body didn't have WildWing's scars. You know from that accident he was telling us about. They're on his arm, and they are a kind of weird shape, so they're noticeable. And WildWing wasn't wearing a shirt so I could see all of his arms, and they weren't there. And since the fact that Dragounous shot the plane down, well I'm not sure that was WildWing."  
  
"What really? Oh my gosh that means-"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Duke. And remember this doesn't leave this room."  
  
"So basically you're telling me that there might be a small slim chance that WildWing is still alive."  
  
"Exactly." 


	4. Funeral

Author's Note~ Hey all! Np on the shout out Stella, can't wait for your story! Thank you once again Orenda! Bye all~  
  
Oh yeah no sports yet, so I have so much free time! I really should be practicing, *rolls eyes*, like that will ever happen. *Starts running from coach*, got to go all bye!!  
  
"Nosedive", sighed Canard, "Come on kid let's go."  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"Nosedi-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Canard sighed not knowing what to do. He was in charge of the teenager, but he didn't know if it was right to force the teenager to his brother's funeral.  
  
"But he's your brother."  
  
"I don't want to see him like that! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Nosedive, you have to deal with death. Now I know this is hard for you but yo-"  
  
"GET OUT! I can't go! I mean don't you think I want to? Well actually I don't, I wont' be able to stay there and just watch my dead brother! I can't do that without losing it! I mean I can't even do this!"  
  
"Ah Nosedive."  
  
"No! You go to the funeral, he's your best friend!"  
  
"Nosedive I am going to the funeral!"  
  
"Than you better get going!"  
  
"Nosedive, I don't want to go either, but I have too. Like you!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
~  
  
"Should we do something", asked Duke, "I mean maybe we should help Canard out, or the kid out. I don't' know whose right but we have to do something."  
  
"We have to help Canard", replied Grin, "For helping Canard will also help Nosedive whether he realizes it or not."  
  
"True", said Tanya, "But make sure that your plan will work. You have twenty minutes to convince him to go, and to get him changed. You better hurry."  
  
Grin and Duke nodded and headed toward the door.  
  
~  
  
"Nosedive you have to go", shouted Canard.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Grin walked into the room accompanied by Duke. Nosedive was on the verge of tears, but at the point of hysterics. Canard's eyes were red but not filled with tears, his voice however was no longer steady but breaking up.  
  
"Nosedive", said Grin calmly, "You need to attend your brother's funeral."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I know it's hard", said Grin, "For dealing with death is always something difficult. However it has presented itself to you, and now you must face it. We will help you control yourself at the funeral. But know that its okay to cry."  
  
"I don't want to cry! I don't want to go the funeral! I don't want to deal with death! I don't want my brother to be dead! But I do want you to leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm sorry little friend but that is not an option. Now please change into something appropriate."  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"Nosedive you must go, if not for your brother than for yourself."  
  
"I don't want to see him like that", said Nosedive quietly, than his voice rising, "SO I'M NOT GOING!"  
  
"Yes you are", said Grin. "Now wear this."  
  
Grin walked over to Nosedive's dresser and picked out some clothes, "Put these on."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Grin walked over to Nosedive hovering over him causing Nosedive to shrink backwards.  
  
"The pain you must be going through is probably unbelievably immense. However despite life's hardships you are going to face them, and not be defeated."  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Grin reached over and pulled the shirt off of Nosedive, and replaced it with a more formal one.  
  
"Stop it", cried Nosedive.  
  
Since Nosedive was only wearing shorts, Grin slipped on his pants.  
  
"You freak", shrieked Nosedive at the top of his lungs, "Get away from me! I'm not going!"  
  
Grin reached for the tie and sat Nosedive down on a bed pinning his legs down with his body weight tying his tie.  
  
"Let go! Get off of ME!"  
  
"Nosedive", said Duke, "It'll be okay, we'll be right there."  
  
"No it won't be okay", screeched Nosedive, "I'm not watching my brother die in front of me!"  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard gently, "He's already died."  
  
"Not to me! Watching that will only confirm it!"  
  
'So that's what's really bothering him', thought Duke as each gave one another glances of pain and worry. "He hasn't accepted his brother's death yet, although the way he has presented himself is truly convincing. He doesn't want to see it though, guess its hard to be in that position.'  
  
"Nosedive", said Grin, "WildWing is dead in body, but not in mind. You will continue to remember him."  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"Nosedive please", sighed Canard, "You have to go, for more reasons than I thought."  
  
Grin silenced the others with his hand. After doing so he embraced Nosedive, and pressed the teenager's head into him for refugee.  
  
"You can do this", said Grin after a moments pause, "We will be right there aiding you in your path to recovery of happiness."  
  
Nosedive clutched on to Grin's back and started to cry.  
  
"Don't leave me", he whimpered, "Don't make me go through this alone."  
  
"We would never leave you", said Grin in the same calm voice, "And we will especially not leave you now."  
  
Nosedive nodded and pulled out of Grin. Grin grabbed a hairbrush and quickly went through the teen's hair.  
  
"Let's go", said Grin motioning towards the door.  
  
Nosedive nodded and got up heading toward the door.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
None of the ducks had said anything on the car ride over, they didn't feel it was right to talk, especially in front of Nosedive and Canard.  
  
Phil did however interrupt the silence when telling them to expect the media-causing Nosedive to become more saddened but said nothing. The others sighed. Did the media have to interfere with everything? Was that fair? Someone was dead here, and they were making a profit off of it.  
  
The ducks were all wearing black, the girls in black skirts and blouses and the men in black suits. Finally after arriving they stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
"Duke", whispered Tanya, "Remember what I said before?"  
  
"Yeah", replied Duke, "About your assumptions?"  
  
"Yeah that. Well I want to try and get some more information, you just cover for me okay?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~Funeral~  
  
As predicted the media was there, but for a change being quiet. The reporters were barely noticeable and the camera shots were quick.  
  
Nosedive however was a wreck. At the sight of the grave with his brothers name carved it into it. His legs had caved in, but luckily Grin had expected that and was right there to catch him. Nosedive hadn't cried until half way in when it truly hit that his brother was dead.  
  
He leaned into Grin desperately needing support, which he found. Grin placed an arm of reassurance around his little friend and held him tight. It was a good thing too because a while Nosedive's legs buckled in and were not resuming.  
  
This however caught the media's attention and started taping the hysterical sibling. This only made Nosedive more upset, and caused more problems. Canard had cursed and gotten a hold of Duke as the two headed over to the media getting rid of their shots. Grin placed Nosedive's head into his chest protecting the boy from the recording cameras.  
  
"Come on Nosedive", said Grin, "Let's get you out of here."  
  
Grin was aided by the police as the escorted the upset Nosedive to the car. Grin sat with him, until Mallory, and Canard met up with them. Nosedive sat on Grin's lap laying his head on him, completely dependent on his huge friend. Phil was on the phone with lawyers ready to sue the reporters for the disgrace and disrespect they showed, and Tanya was missing.  
  
"We need to go now", cried Canard, "Where is Tanya?'  
  
'Cover for me', thought Duke, 'I'm supposed to be covering for Tanya!"  
  
"Oh she had to go recollect herself", said Duke, "Needed to be alone right now."  
  
"Oh all right", sighed Canard, "Nosedive you okay?"  
  
"I'm just fine", spat Nosedive, "I'm great and dandy over here."  
  
"Well good", muttered Canard.  
  
'You're the legal guardian', thought Canard, 'He's upset do something! You promised Wing! Heck you promised Nosedive!"  
  
"I'm sorry", said Canard, "Dive you want to check in early for tonight?"  
  
"Yes", shouted Nosedive, "I'm sick of this."  
  
"Yeah kid I know", said Canard, "We all know. It'll be okay though all right? Now we are going to go home, and watch the media get sued for inappropriate behavior, and then you know what we are going to do Dive? We are going to laugh at their expense."  
  
Nosedive nodded but sank his head back into Grin.  
  
"What am I supposed to do", thought Canard, "Well I guess I know what WildWing felt like when I gave him the mask, along with the responsibility of leadership. If Wing can do it, so can I. Man buddy old pal you could have told me though that I was next to get the kid. Couldn't you have given him to Tanya? How am I supposed to raise him and do a good job? Well I'll try but please don't expect miracles, and dear God help me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note ~ Thanks for the reviews!! Please review now! Thanks all bye! 


	5. Runaway

Author's Note ~ Thank you sooo much for the reviews, oh my gosh you guys are great! The only thing that isn't great is that stupid update on how to update chapters on this site! Geez they had to make it more complicated! Oh well that's life, live with it. *Shrugs*. Oh well enjoy~  
  
Oh yeah one more thing! I can't seem to add any authors, or stories to my favorite lists. Is there a special way to do that or something? Because I click favorite authors type an author in and the author doesn't pop up! Or the story! So if there are some more complex steps to getting results, please tell me, I'll give you a shout-out, request will be taken, whatever just somebody help me! Okay I'm done, bye!~  
  
WARNING~ Drunk scene later on in this chapter~  
  
  
  
"Well where is he", shouted Canard, "You guys come on!"  
  
"Canard", said Tanya, "Please calm down, we don't know where he went, all we found was this note on his bed."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"We could go look for him", offered Duke, "But I don't think that's what the kid wants right now. He's upset Canard, he lost his brother. Give him some time."  
  
"I know he's upset! But WildWin-, my best friend trusted me to take care of his brother and now he's gone! Give me that note again maybe there is something we didn't read."  
  
"Canard pleas-", groaned Mallory.  
  
"No! Give me the note! I'm in charge of him. This is my fault, and if I have any hopes of fixing it it's probably in that note!"  
  
Tanya shrugged and passed Canard the note.  
  
Dear Guys,  
  
I'll be back soon, just had to get out for a while you know? I don't know just sick of this whole thing, needed some alone time get what I'm saying? I don't know myself. I'm heading somewhere, and when I get there I'll call you guys, or I'll just come back. But until than don't worry okay? That is especially meant for you Canard, don't worry just chill. I'm going to be honest with yall, my brother is dead and I've finally accepted that, and you all are right, about him being dead but his memories staying with me and stuff. But I need to deal with this my own way, I'm not sure what that is yet, but I'm determined to find out. I'll be back don't worry, okay? I'm sixteen I don't have many other options so think of it that way if you don't believe me. You all have been great really, just needed to get out.  
  
Love,  
  
Nosedive  
  
P.S. I put love, just in case you couldn't tell because I consider you guys family as corny as that sounds. I'll be back okay? Please don't worry, ah what the heck worry because me telling you not to worry is so like in the movies and than the kid never comes back, oh forget this! Anyway I'll be back soon, thanks for being with me through all of this you've been great.  
  
"Well", asked Mallory, "Find any hidden clues?"  
  
"Lay off Mal", said Duke softly, "Come on he's taking this as hard as Dive if not harder since he has to deal with this."  
  
"I can't do this" cried Canard! Than he fainted onto the floor.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Hey Lady", said Nosedive.  
  
"Hello there Nosedive, can I help you today?"  
  
"Yes thank you Lady. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes of course Nosedive."  
  
Nosedive walked into Lady's house. It was filled with precious antiques and marvelous creativity. Lady was a large woman, not the fat way, but tall way and broad way. She and Nosedive had become friends when Nosedive bumped into her spilling her groceries.  
  
She had gotten so upset, but not as upset as Nosedive. He had quickly helped the fifty year old, and went back and bought her new groceries. He walked her home, and in return she gave him cookies. She was lonely and it was nice to be accompanied by such youth.  
  
She used to work as a photographer, and had traveled all around the world and had many precious artifacts, but most of all fascinating stories, which she enlightened to Nosedive many times.  
  
Whenever Nosedive was bored he would visit the woman's house, and ask for a story. But the house was no longer empty for he had gotten lots of teens to come by and visit the old lady, which all did loving her and her stories, but most of all her cookies.  
  
Today luckily there was no one else occupying her home.  
  
"How are you Nosedive?"  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Seen the news lately?"  
  
"You know I don't watch T.V."  
  
"Sorry, well my brother kind of passed away."  
  
"Oh Nosedive I'm so sorry. Would you like a cookie?"  
  
"Yes thank you. My brother was everything to me, Lady. I don't know what to do now."  
  
"Keep on living, because you never know what will happen tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Lady I knew you would have something good to say."  
  
"Your welcome. Now you lie down, and go to sleep, okay? I'll pack you a bag of food and than you can be back on your way."  
  
"How did you know that-"  
  
"I've been around many people, Nosedive. I know what people need and I know how people deal with their issues. You can be back on the road before dark if you go to sleep now. I'll awake you, but where are you planning on going?"  
  
"The city."  
  
"Not by tonight!"  
  
"Yeah I kind of figured that. I don't know than."  
  
"I'll order you a taxi."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Thanks again Lady."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Canard is that you", asked Tanya.  
  
She walked in a found a crying Canard.  
  
"Hey", said Canard embarrassed he wiped his eyes and looked away.  
  
"Hey yourself. You don't have to put up an act for me. So let's see if how good I am. You're upset because your best friend is dead, but he has left you with full responsibilities of both a team in which fight both hockey, and crime, and the responsibility of his most cherished sibling. Considering the previous events one would think you are completely ruining everything. How good am I?"  
  
"Okay so those are the reasons. But man Tanya, I have so much responsibility and that kid. Tanya I can't be a parent."  
  
"Who is asking you to be one?"  
  
"WildWing. I mean his brother is- was the most important person to him, ever! And if I screw Dive up I'm breaking my promise, and losing his trust. WildWing is counting on me to be there for Dive. But I can't because I don't even know where Dive is! What am I supposed to do? I'm no WildWing, and I'm no big brother either."  
  
"So kind of babysit him for a while, and when we get back to PuckWorld you can hand him over to his parents, its not forever."  
  
"Oh yes it is", sighed Canard, "Nosedive will not, I will not allow Nosedive to back to his parents. This is definite. Nosedive's parents are jerks, they hit him, they yell, they scream, they drink, ah man do they drink. WildWing trusts me to take that kid and care for him, forever! "  
  
"Wow. Well maybe that's so, but you have all of us to help you out."  
  
"Yeah I know, but-"  
  
"No buts. We're a team, not a group, we're a family in Nosedive's case, so we better start acting like one. Starting with you."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Stop playing Mr. I can handle anything. Nobody can so stop acting like you can. Accept our help, and our support okay?"  
  
"Oh fine, I don't have any other choices now do I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Thanks Taun."  
  
"No problem, now that you are not going to play like nothing is wrong, all I have to do is help Mallory."  
  
"Mallory?"  
  
"You know her, she won't express any feeling. Well wish me luck."  
  
"Families stick together right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. I mean yes of course."  
  
"Good than I'm coming with you."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Hey Philly", said Nosedive walking into Phil's apartment in the city. He walked in stumbling over himself.  
  
"Nosedive?"  
  
"One and only."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't ask, I need a place to sleep for a while aight?"  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
"Good, now you can take the couch for a while and I'-"  
  
"Hey, hey I don't think so!"  
  
"Just kidding Phil. Can I take a shower, or do you not take showers because of the bill?"  
  
"Nosedive!"  
  
"Just kidding, geez lighten up!"  
  
"You're awfully happy."  
  
"Amn't I always?"  
  
"Nosedive sit down we need to have a talk."  
  
"Oh goody goody gum drops!"  
  
"Nosedive."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're brother is dead."  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"Ah Dive."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't have to keep the act up, Nosedive. Listen I know you're hurting and this is a stupid cover-up."  
  
"Hey I don't want to talk sad. Been there, and it don't get you anywhere."  
  
"Nosedive are you drunk?"  
  
"Drunk, me ha!"  
  
"Okay than let's go take a walk, and we can walk this off."  
  
"Walk what off? I'm fine! Now I'm going to do something."  
  
"Yeah take a walk."  
  
"Nopes, don't wanna."  
  
"Nosedive you aren't allowed to be drinking."  
  
"Drinking? Well everybody needs water!"  
  
"Nosedive you are under aged to be drinking beer."  
  
"Look at the stars."  
  
"Nosedive it's daytime. I don't' even have a window in this room, what do you mean look at the stars?"  
  
"The ones dancing around your head, and mine and the table and the-"  
  
"Why don't you take a nap, you must be exhausted."  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
"Okay than you take a nap, and I'll order some food for us okay?"  
  
"Okie-dokie Philly Willy."  
  
"Night Dive."  
  
"Night night!"  
  
"Man you are going to have one heck of a hangover when you wake up", muttered Phil.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, sorry."  
  
"Bes quiets I'm tryin to sleep here, and you goin and talkin to ya self like you have a clone or something and if you had a clone than I'd be all-"  
  
"Nosedive, good night."  
  
"I've only been sayin that!"  
  
"Sorry, can I ask you another question before you drift off?"  
  
"Make it fast, trying to get some sleeps heres, and alls and you messin it up ands I'ms soooooos tireds because-"  
  
"Who gave you beer Nosedive?"  
  
"Some guy with pink hair, and a nose ring he was cool, and he was-"  
  
"Okay than, so that would be a pusher off the street. What did you ask him for beer?"  
  
"Nopes, he cames ups to me and saids if you wanna forgets drinks this, and than he wouldn't leave me alones, so I boughts its and all, so well la di dah, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah I know all right."  
  
"Sshh, sleeping ova here."  
  
"Sorry Nosedive."  
  
"No problemos."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
~Ring, Ring~  
  
"Hey this is Phil", said the answering machine.  
  
"Ah don't bother", moaned Canard.  
  
"Look I got Nosedive here, and-"  
  
Canard panic stricken picked up the phone, "Phil hello?"  
  
"Put him on speaker phone", called Tanya coming from inside, which Canard did.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah this is Phil. Look Nosedive is over at my place."  
  
"Let me talk to him! Wait what is he doing there?"  
  
"Long story, don't ask. Can't talk to him right now."  
  
In the background~ "Ah my head!" Vomiting could be heard. "Phil!"  
  
"I'll be right there Nosedive", than into the phone, "Guys I'll be right back Nosedive is getting sick, hang on."  
  
The ducks waited and finally Phil came back.  
  
"Look I can't talk for long, the kid is getting sick in the bathroom, he's not too happy. Anyway here's what happened Nosedive had a hangover-"  
  
"HANGOVER?"  
  
"Yeah he was drinking, look you can yell and scream but save it for later. Nosedive's really upset, so could you guys maybe come on over?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be right there", said Canard.  
  
"Good, pick up dinner though okay? We're both hungry and I didn't get around to calling in food."  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
~Click, Click~  
  
Canards legs buckled, fortunately Grin was there aiding him up.  
  
"What's wrong Canard", asked Duke.  
  
"Their parents were alcoholics! Oh my gosh Wing would kill me if were…I let Nosedive get drunk! I let Wing down! Oh my-"  
  
"Calm down", said Tanya, "Breathe. Good, now you didn't get Nosedive drunk, this wasn't your fault, you're doing the best you can therefore WildWing would be proud."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Feeling better", asked Phil.  
  
Nosedive was laying on the couch watching T.V. Nosedive lowered the volume as Phil sat down on the end of the couch next to the blonde's feet.  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"Nosedive look I know you're going through a lot, but-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"All right, that's actually good with me since I don't know what to say. But listen Nosedive, I'll ease off the topic, if you promise not to get drunk again."  
  
"Phil, I'm not even planning on drinking again. My head is killing me, I've vomited I don't know how many times, cause I stopped counting after five, the room is spinning, and I'm scared."  
  
"Scared of?"  
  
"Living." There was a pause, "Without my brother."  
  
Phil walked over to the teenager and sat down right next to him picking him up, cradling him.  
  
"I lost my parents too Nosedive. I don't have much family, haven't bothered to keep in touch. And I've always regretted that. Nosedive I'll tell you that it does hurt, it always will. But you will be happy again, you will be able to do the normal things once more, just don't go do something stupid now and ruin the rest of your life."  
  
Nosedive remained silent absorbing the man's advice.  
  
"Now, you are a good person Nosedive, and whatever you need to get through know that you will not be going through it alone. You have the support of your friends, and teammates. And your lovable manager."  
  
Nosedive laughed, but the laugh soon broke into a cry.  
  
"Easy there kiddo", said Phil, "It's going to be okay."  
  
Nosedive flung his head up, "Oh! Ow! Ah man I'm going to be sick."  
  
Nosedive rushed towards the bathroom as Phil called out, "No quick head movements, it'll get you well you know."  
  
After that, Nosedive laid on the couch as Phil instructed as Phil read to him stories in the newspaper, being careful to skip over those regarding the death of WildWing.  
  
Finally the others walked in with food.  
  
"What are they doing here", cried Nosedive sitting up quickly, but than soon lying down in agony.  
  
"Came here to bring you back home, kid", said Duke.  
  
"Ohh my head, Phil you sure you don't have any medicine?"  
  
"You don't deserve it", snapped Mallory.  
  
"Mallory", said Phil, "Come on lay off. He's having it hard ok?"  
  
"He ran off Phil!"  
  
"I don't care what he did, he's hurt and can't take any of your hysterics right now. Why don't you guys put the food on the table in here, and we can have one big discussion."  
  
So that's what they did.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard calmly, "Why did you run off?"  
  
"Needed to get out of the house, and didn't want to you guys up at night."  
  
"You could have."  
  
"I know but…I just didn't. It was so pretty outside, the moon, and everything it just seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"You intended to come back though right?"  
  
"Yeah of course. Just needed a break, I told you guys that."  
  
"Nosedive", said Grin, "You say you needed a break, but is it that you're running from your problem of reality?"  
  
"What? No! I mean mayb-No!"  
  
"I think we almost had a maybe", commented Duke, "Kid it's okay but let us help you from now on okay?"  
  
"Yeah but its so scary."  
  
"You have no idea", said Canard, "And you're not making my job any easier, man WildWing loved you to death. I know that, because he was always bragging about you, and bringing you along, and worrying about you. Nosedive, I'm not WildWing, and I'm not going to try and replace him, for everyone knows I can't, but I will try and be there for you when you need a hand, all of us will okay?"  
  
Nosedive looked away. There was an uncomfortable silence until Nosedive spoke up.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"No. I mean do you promise, promise like you won't leave me if I get too annoying, or if I'm bad or if something happens that you don't like, you won't just leave me somewhere?"  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard sternly, "Would WildWing left you with me if he even had a thought of any of those things happening. But yes I promise you that no matter what we are going to make this work."  
  
"Okay", sighed Nosedive in relief.  
  
"And by the way", said Canard, "You are grounded, from something!"  
  
"Huh, why?"  
  
"Drinking! Nosedive you know better than that!"  
  
"Look", said Phil, "I think fate has dealt Nosedive his punishment, look how sick he is. Why don't you just take him home now?"  
  
"All right, all right, Nosedive you're lucky."  
  
"No I'm miserably sick. And I'm not moving! I'm staying right here on this couch."  
  
So the team agreed to stay there, all except Tanya and Duke.  
  
"We have things we need to do", said Tanya, "They're important."  
  
"Yeah", said Duke.  
  
"What are they", asked Mallory.  
  
"Things got to go bye!"  
  
The two ducks rushed out the door.  
  
Once outside, "Duke, we need to hurry, I have lost a lot of time."  
  
"Taun, do you really think that this has any possible chance of being true? We saw WildWing, he's dead Tanya, I think we need to accept that and stop leading ourselves on."  
  
"Duke L'Orange! Ugh!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. So anything new?"  
  
"Yes! A lot of stuff! That body at the funeral, well I went over it with a medical scanner a little bit later, and well it was alive."  
  
"What? Wing is alive?"  
  
"No. I mean yeah I think he's alive, but the body was alive. So I stayed after for a while, and eventually a body came out, guess who?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Well the body came out in another form actually, a bug but the bug turned out to be, Chameleon."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"We have to tell the others!"  
  
"We do, but without Nosedive knowing. I don't want to get his hopes up like that. Just because we don't know where WildWing is, that doesn't mean he's alive, he could still very well be dead."  
  
"Yeah but still."  
  
"I agree with you, but Nosedive I don't know. I don't think he can take something like that."  
  
"Taunny we still have to tell them."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"No time like the present."  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
Tanya and Duke headed back for Phil's apartment to tell their tale. 


	6. Optimistic Hopes

Author's Note ~ Sorry for the delay guys! Not that this is relevant to the story but don't you think Canard, and Mallory would make a cute couple? Enjoy~  
  
  
  
"So than he's alive", said Nosedive excitedly.  
  
"Well Nosedive", said Tanya, "We didn't say that exact-"  
  
"WildWing isn't dead", cried Nosedive, "My brother isn't dead!"  
  
"Kid", said Duke looking at Tanya nervously, "He might be dead, don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Yeah but he might be alive", shot back Nosedive, "Right Tawny?"  
  
The others looked at Tanya tensely. She didn't want to get Nosedive's hopes up on his brother's life, but there was still a chance he was alive.  
  
"Nosedive", she said, "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that your brother is for certain dead, because there is a chance of him being alive. However the chances of that are very slim, and they aren't in any way in our favo-"  
  
"So WildWing is alive!"  
  
"Dive", said Canard, "WildWing is probably dead."  
  
"Why are you guys being so negative", shouted Nosedive, "He might be alive, Tanya said so herself!"  
  
"Nosedive", said Grin, "We just don't want anyone to get their hopes up, that's all."  
  
"We have to go look for him", cried Nosedive ignoring Grin. "Come on!"  
  
"Hold up Nosedive", said Canard, "Let's get ourselves home first, and I'm not sur-"  
  
"We have to look for Wing", cried Nosedive becoming overwhelmed with anger, "Don't you want him back?"  
  
"Of course Dive", said Canard, "He's my best friend, of course I want him back, but Dive he might be dead."  
  
"And he might be alive", cried Nosedive, "What's the matter with you people?"  
  
"Nosedive please", begged Mallory, "Listen to what we are saying, if you get yourself worked up than what? What good does that do, we will have to look for WildWing because if there is a chance of survival for him than he is depending on us. So yes Nosedive as a team we have a right to. You as a brother have a right to want WildWing back as soon as possible, but let's not do something stupid now Dive. Okay? Calm down, we will look for WildWing, but please keep in mind that WildWing might be dead. Besides Nosedive we don't even know where to start looking, we have no clues or any leads."  
  
Nosedive looked away, he wouldn't hear what they had to say, they didn't make sense! It wasn't fair.  
  
"Phil", said Canard, "Thank you once again for helping us out."  
  
"No problem Canard, you guys better go, and watch the kid alright?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The ducks departed the room, Nosedive having to be slightly pushed though to leave. The all walked into the hallway where each duck remained silent, and it continued that way the entire car ride home. Tanya promised Nosedive that she would start the mystery if Nosedive would go to sleep.  
  
Thankfully Nosedive accepted her terms, and made the deal with her. The others thanked her for bluffing, but she told them she intended on keeping her promise. For Nosedive, and for WildWing.  
  
The others soon started to worry that it wasn't only Nosedive getting his hopes up, but Tanya as well. However you cannot persuade someone to break a promise; it's a moral thing.  
  
So the ducks decided to help her and discovered many things.  
  
"Okay so Dragounous could have probably gotten hold of WildWing after the plane went down! Phil said that it was as if WildWing disappeared because he was in the seat right next to him", exclaimed Mallory. "And since Chameleon was faking WildWing's death, and the bruises were wrong its pretty safe to say that Dragounous has WildWing."  
  
"Not to mention", commented Duke, "That everyone else survived the crash, WildWing was the only one reported dead. Isn't that a little odd? I mean the people on that plane were small, out of shape people. WildWing is six two, and in shape, and he's the one that dies? I don't find that likely, so yeah I agree with Tanya when she says Draganous has WildWing."  
  
"Plus", said Mallory, "If Phil survived than how could WildWing not have?"  
  
"Great", muttered Canard, "How are we supposed to find the raptor? We can't even find it in the first place when we're not missing a teammate!"  
  
"Wait a minute", cried Tanya, "There's an island right by where the plane crashed on this map! It's incredibly small, very small but there are radio waves that are similar to the Raptor's on the island!"  
  
"Why don't we go check it out than", exclaimed Canard. "Wing's there!"  
  
"Canard", said Duke gently, "Remember how you told Nosedive not to get his hopes up? Well same goes for you buddy. We need to face the fact that Wing is probably dead already."  
  
"Yeah I know", sighed Canard, "But we are still going to look for him right?"  
  
"Of course", exclaimed Tanya, "Not after we did all this work! Let's go!"  
  
"Now", asked the others?  
  
"You guys WildWing is probably gone, but what if he's not? We're wasting time doing nothing when we could be preventing a horrible fate, now let's go!"  
  
"I'll get the kid", said Duke, "Just give me a few seconds to explain a few things to him, and the chances of Wing being alive."  
  
"I'm coming with you", said Canard, "You guys go meet up in the AeroWing. We'll see you there."  
  
The others nodded and left to the garage.  
  
"Kid", said Duke while gently shaking him, "Kid, wake up."  
  
"Huh? Whas da matta?"  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "I don't want you getting your hopes up, but we think we know where WildWing is."  
  
Nosedive shot up, "Really? Let's go!"  
  
"Hold up short stuff", said Canard, pulling him back into a sitting position, WildWing is probably dead. "  
  
"Stop saying that!"  
  
"Nosedi-"  
  
"You don't know that for sure, so why do you have to be so negative? My brother can be alive you know!"  
  
"Listen to me", said Canard, "How many times do we fight Dragounous? And each and every one of those times has he not tried to kill us?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"So if he is given the chance, don't you think he'll take it? Dive we don't even know if WildWing is there, this is just a guess. I don't want you to get all excited and than find your brother dead in some room."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Nosedive, you know I'm telling you the truth! I wouldn't lie to you!"  
  
There was a deadly silence. Nosedive turned around and looked at them.  
  
"But isn't it okay to be a little optimistic", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Yeah that's okay", said Canard hugging the teen, "But just a little."  
  
The group left and headed to meet up with the others. Everyone tried to stay silent for the trip to the island, not wanting to go through sudden outbursts, or emotional breakdowns. However that goal was not succeeded.  
  
"Guys it's so pretty up here", commented Mallory, "It's such a pretty day."  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive flatly, "And just think this is where the plane went crashing into the water. Still pretty?"  
  
Finally after an hour's trip they spotted the island and settled down. Once on the island they found many trees, and birds, fish, pink sand, purple pebbles, colorful beasts, and small mountains.  
  
But none of that mattered, for it wasn't on anyone's concern to see that. The team walked into a small cottage, or that was its appearance anyway. It turned out to be the raptor.  
  
"Oh my gosh", said Nosedive, "Tawny you were right!"  
  
"Thanks for believing me", responded Tanya sarcastically.  
  
"Everyone stay quiet", ordered Canard, "I'm going to try and use the mask to find our enemies, and our target goal."  
  
"That's Wing right?", asked Nosedive.  
  
Normally Canard would have bit Nosedive's head off for his stupidity, and causing problems in a battle situation. However this time it was different.  
  
"Right kid", said Canard ruffling Nosedive's hair, "Exactly."  
  
Nosedive beamed with happiness glad that he wasn't being yelled at. He enjoyed the alteration from a cantankerous, crotchety, Canard, to the nice, warm, caring Canard.  
  
"Okay guys", said Canard, "Draganous is in that room over there, working on some kind of project with Siege, Wraith, Chameleon, the whole gang."  
  
"What about Wing", piped Nosedive, "What about him?"  
  
It was breaking the team's heart to see the optimistic Nosedive in want of his brother. Thinking that his brother had a chance, when the reality was they were going to find a tortured, gruesome, deformed WildWing locked up in some closet somewhere dead. It was so horrible to see this happening. WildWing was dead, it had to be, or that's what everyone was thinking.  
  
"Um I'm not sure Dive", said Canard, than in a closer whisper, "Remember what we talked about kid?"  
  
"Yeah", whispered Nosedive back, "You said I could be a little optimistic, remember?"  
  
"Nosedi-"  
  
"Stop talking, you have to work to do."  
  
Canard sighed, it was pointless trying to talk to teenager who had his hopes up.  
  
"Tanya", said Canard, "Since nothing is alive in here, except for those lizards can you try and detect any heat sources? If it comes from this circle area, than it's defiantly us, and if it comes from that direction it's the lizards, however if it comes from elsewhere it might be Wing."  
  
Tanya nodded. After a few seconds, she exclaimed, "There's heat energy over there."  
  
After following Tanya's directions they came to a closet that was guarded by two drones. The ducks hid.  
  
"Where there is a guard", said Duke, "There is loot, or in our case WildWing."  
  
"Really", cried Nosedive, "Oh my gos-"  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "Please remember what I said."  
  
Nosedive cringed his face up, "Negativity is not needed."  
  
Canard sighed, "Well guys, let's do this."  
  
The ducks piled out fighting the drones, however finding themselves short to get to the room. But brother's love can move mountains, and somehow Nosedive was able to get through into the room.  
  
It was dark, and silent inside. Outside he heard fighting and missiles going off, and the soon approaching Draganous team. After his eyes adjusted he gasped.  
  
"WildWing!"  
  
Author's Note~ Again apologizes on the delay! Heh, sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll get the rest of it up soon…I hope. 


	7. Problems or Not

Author's Note~ Hey everyone, thanks for reading, but sorry Track started today so try not to expect them as quickly, Sorry! But I love writing so there shouldn't be much of a delay, enjoy~  
  
  
  
Canard heard Nosedive scream, as did the rest of the team. They knew Nosedive had found WildWing, and they thought that the sight of his dead brother would never leave him. However thankfully they were wrong.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"N-Nosedive?"  
  
"Wing you're okay!"  
  
WildWing got off the ground rushing over to his brother embracing him, however filled with cuts, and bruises.  
  
"Nosedive! Nosedive!", cried WildWing, "You found me! Aw Nosedive I missed you so much."  
  
"Me too! I thought you were dead! You were my brother and than you weren't anymore, it was so scary! But you're alive, the nightmare is over!"  
  
Than Nosedive realized something, WildWing was holding back tears.  
  
"Wing what's wrong?"  
  
"It was so scary Dive. They were torturing me, and they wanted that stupid mask and I kept telling them I didn't have", rambled WildWing at once, still holding tears trying to be brave for his brother.  
  
"Its okay Wing, you can cry in front of me I don't mind."  
  
"Ah Dive", sobbed WildWIng miserably leaning on his brother no longer physically being able to stand, "Everything hurts, and they were so cruel! Those demons! They made me watch my own funeral, and I wanted so desperately to yell at you guys that I'm okay, that I was right here. And than they tormented me with a phone, it was right out of my grasp, right out of my reach of calling for help!"  
  
Nosedive knelt down with his brother, than letting WildWing rest his head on his brother's lap.  
  
"We're here now Wing, I'm here, You're here everything is going to be great!"  
  
WildWing ignored his brother, "They wouldn't stop Dive! They only kept me alive so I would tell them where their stupid mask was, but I didn't even have it!"  
  
"That's okay, I'm going to take good care of you I promise. It's okay Wing. Everything will be fine, outside they are kicking their butts for you."  
  
"Yeah", cried WildWing managing a smile.  
  
"Hey that's a smile", cried Nosedive, "Ooh I'm good!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, you're a comedian. Oh Nosedive I missed you so much."  
  
"Not as much as I missed you!"  
  
"Well if anything I saw how you and Canard were bonding, that was a nice chance from your constant bickering."  
  
"Yeah he's pretty nice now. He's been real cool lately."  
  
WildWing nodded but kept his eyes shut.  
  
"Wing you okay?"  
  
"Dive I don't feel so good."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get help!"  
  
WildWing groaned while tightly clenching his arm with his hand.  
  
"No", thought Nosedive, "I'm not going to lose you now, not after all this!"  
  
"I'll go get Tanya!"  
  
"No! Don't leave me here alone!"  
  
WildWing was being a baby and needed constant attention, but most of all support. After what he had been through he couldn't bare to have his brother leave him now.  
  
"Okay, hang on I'll com her."  
  
Immediately her faced popped up.  
  
"Tanya Wing needs your help!"  
  
"Ah Dive, look we told you to expec-"  
  
"No! You didn't hear me right, WildWing is in pain you have to help him!"  
  
"Dive honey he's dead, I can't do anythi-"  
  
"LISTEN TO ME! I was just talking to him! Do you need to see him for proof? Fine here he is! Wing say hi!"  
  
WildWing groaned instead.  
  
"OH my gosh", cried Tanya excitedly, "He's alive, he's alive! WildWing! Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Yah told you so! Now he needs help, now!"  
  
"I'm coming! Tanya out."  
  
Within seconds the drones were defeated and Dragounous, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith were being fought off by Grin and Mallory. Soon they had given up, and departed to the real raptor, this was only a set up, nonetheless they found their goal.  
  
The ducks bursted through the door to find an alive WildWing. He was resting on his brother knees laying on the cold dirty floor but beaming with joy as freedom called his name.  
  
"He's okay", said Nosedive gleaming, "See everything is going to be okay now."  
  
"We need to get him home", said Tanya, "Now."  
  
Grin went to pick up the captain, but was stopped by Nosedive.  
  
"I'm staying with him the entire time, and no one is saying otherwise right?"  
  
"Dive do you really want to be in a medica-"  
  
"Right", asked Nosedive once more.  
  
"Right", sighed the others.  
  
Grin lifted up WildWing, with Nosedive standing close by on watch carefully observing the actions made to his brother.  
  
"Kid relax", said Duke.  
  
Nosedive shot Duke a dirty look.  
  
"Duke", said Tanya shaking her head, "Not now, let him be overprotective, his brother is alive, just let it be."  
  
"Guess your right."  
  
"By the way Duke, thanks for listening to me on this whole thing."  
  
"No problem Tawny, no Problem."  
  
The entered the AeroWing where WildWing was gently placed on the floor accompanied by Tanya and Nosedive who refused to leave his brother. It was actually better that way for WildWing didn't want his brother anywhere else but there.  
  
Tanya started to patch up WildWing's side as Nosedive talked to WildWing tell him all the fun stuff they were going to do. Tanya didn't have the heart to tell Nosedive that WildWing would be confined to bed rest so she said nothing.  
  
"And than what's next", asked WildWing.  
  
"Well than for scaring me to death you can make up for it by finishing the day off by taking me out for ice cream."  
  
"After that dinner you had planned, will you be able to eat anything else?"  
  
"Do I even have to answer that, better question do you even have to ask that?"  
  
WildWing stifled a laugh as the others snickered quietly.  
  
The others could help but notice the inconvience Nosedive was becoming to Tanya as she tried to work on the teenager's brother.  
  
"Nosedive", called Duke, "Why don't you come over here?"  
  
"No that's okay."  
  
"Nosedive come on", pleaded Canard, "Come on over here and sit down it's not safe."  
  
"Oh yeah he's really buying that", muttered Mallory.  
  
Canard unbuckled his seat and walked over to the brothers and the doctor.  
  
Canard picked Nosedive up, tickling him and than dragged him over to his seat affectionately.  
  
Nosedive didn't seem to mind the attention, but WildWing did.  
  
"I want Nosedive now", cried WildWing barely managing to sit up, "Give me my brother back!"  
  
The others were startled, it was out of character for WildWing to be so unstable.  
  
  
  
"O-okay Wing", stammered Canard letting Nosedive go.  
  
Nosedive rushed over to his brother lying who was trying to sit up.  
  
"Hey", said Nosedive, "I'm here, nice going on letting me stay! Props man. Hey sit down why don't you, you're going to get hurt."  
  
WildWing sat obediently, as the others gave one another looks of worry. That wasn't like WildWing to act so "off", for he was always so "on." Even though Nosedive hadn't picked up the real intentions of the outburst the others had, and the others were alarmed.  
  
But what they didn't know was that WildWing was scared out of mind, and was living in fear beyond belief. They didn't know what WildWing had been through, and the hatred he had been exposed to. They didn't know why WildWing was reacting in such panic, but all they knew was that he was, and there was something wrong. You could see it in his eyes.  
  
However it didn't seem like such a big deal, WildWing was alive when the last few weeks they were living in misery believing he was dead. They didn't want the problems to continue, they thought of them as no more.  
  
However fate had other plans. 


	8. The End

Author's Note ~ "You never know what tomorrow will bring"~  
  
It had been a long night. Now it was eleven at night, hours after they had retrieved WildWing from his doom. Nosedive hadn't left his side, and no one made any attempts to try to get Nosedive away. They didn't feel they would be successful, and they didn't feel it was right.  
  
Tanya and the group had been in the infirmary for a while. They had to clean up each other, but most of all WildWing. WildWing hadn't said a word about being held captive, he didn't want and no one asked. They were all just glad to have him back.  
  
WildWing had lost a lot of blood, had many cuts, and a few broken bones. He also had whip slashes all over his back, which he remained silent to when questioned. The others made nothing of it at the moment, but they all knew that something dire had happened.  
  
WildWing was upset, that was obvious. They others comforted him best they could by talking to him, and allowing Nosedive to stay right up on the operating table. The little brother ignored the gory sights, or the wincing of his brother but stayed with him. Nosedive stayed up as long as Tanya, and he stayed active too. As mentioned previously it was eleven and finally everyone was allowed to call it quits for the day.  
  
Nosedive and WildWing headed toward their room, which Nosedive hadn't slept in for a while. All of the ducks were sleeping soundlessly, except for WildWing.  
  
WildWing was tossing and turning in his sleep. Groaning, moaning and endlessly mumbling out words. Finally he woke up screaming, drenched in sweat, and on the verge of tears.  
  
Nosedive rushed over to his brother. However WildWing was unaware of his surroundings and jumped at the sight of another being in the room, causing Nosedive to flinch onto the ground.  
  
The others by now had heard the commotion and ran into the room. WildWing now scared more, started to flinch backwards grabbing a comic book and rolling it up for protection.  
  
"Wing", cried Canard, "Dude it's us."  
  
Duke walked over to Nosedive and helped him off the floor, as Canard kept talking to WildWing.  
  
WildWing didn't respond, he wasn't listening, he didn't hear the words or the voice of the being, all he knew was that someone else was in the room.  
  
"I'm sick of you, get away from me I didn't do anything to you! I don't have that stinkin mask! Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Get Nosedive out of here", called Canard to Duke.  
  
"No", whimpered Nosedive, "I want to stay here!"  
  
"OUT", screamed Canard, than in a calmer tone, "Kid come on, get out before something happens, get out now, we'll take care of Wing."  
  
Duke gently shoved the younger sibling at the room escorted by Mallory, Tanya, and Grin while Canard stayed with his best friend.  
  
After a few seconds WildWing realized where he was and what had happened, and calmed down, but crying could be heard.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Is Wing okay", questioned Nosedive.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Dive", said Mallory gently, "Don't need to worry."  
  
"Why was he so upset?"  
  
"Bad dream", said Tanya.  
  
"But why would he get so upset like that?"  
  
"Dreams may not be real", started Grin, "But they can twist our imagination into terrifying illusions of pain."  
  
This answer did not satisfy Nosedive.  
  
"Yeah okay sure why not", said Nosedive, "But is WildWing okay?"  
  
"WildWing is lucky to have such a good brother as you", said Mallory.  
  
"Yeah he is", piped Duke.  
  
"Stop changing the subject", cried Nosedive, "What's wrong with WildWing?"  
  
"Dive", said Tanya softly, "We're not sure, but we'll help him out if there is anything wrong okay?"  
  
WildWing walked in and headed up to the roof of The Pond while yelling back to Canard that he needed to be alone. However his forlornness did not last, after Nosedive got fed up of anticipating his brother's arrival. Nosedive left the gang after five minutes and joined his brother; no one tried to stop him.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
Nosedive approached WildWing up on the roof.  
  
"Hey Wing", said Nosedive calmly.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened, and I was just out of it and-"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Nosedive laid down next to his brother who was staring up at the sky.  
  
"You know", said Nosedive, "You might be scared, but I was more scared when I thought you were dead. So whatever you're going through, don't worry because it's going to be okay now. Because your not dead, and I'm not dead, and we need to get the most out of life. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah thanks Dive."  
  
"Look, I know you're not going to tell me whatever it is that's bugging you because you're always looking out for me and stuff so I'm not going to try and get you to tell me what's wrong. So why don't you talk to Duke, or Canard. They're pretty good listeners."  
  
"Oh? How would you know?"  
  
"If you thought I was dead how would you act?"  
  
"Upset, very upset, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well I was very upset too, and I needed someone to talk to. So they listened."  
  
WildWing smiled and wrapped an arm around his brother.  
  
"Thanks Dive. You know you always know what to say."  
  
"Yeah he does", said Duke coming up approaching the brothers.  
  
"Hey Dukester", said Nosedive, "You going to sit up here with us?"  
  
"Yeah, man lots of stars tonight huh?"  
  
"Yeah", replied WildWing.  
  
They remained silent for a while till Nosedive finally broke the silence.  
  
"You guys have stuff to talk about, I'm gone, Wing I'll wait up for you."  
  
"Thanks Dive, I knew you would."  
  
Nosedive waved and left.  
  
"So", said Duke, "What was that all about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dream, Nosedive saying we need to talk, I think they're all relative don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Man they wouldn't back off Duke. They wanted that stupid mask and they thought I had it, but I didn't!"  
  
"Yeah I know, so what happened?"  
  
"They hit me and stuff, whips, bats, and they knocked me unconscious and other wonderful items used with bad intentions. They gave me moldy food to eat, and unclean water. The food was filthy!"  
  
"Sounds like hell."  
  
"Pretty close to it."  
  
"So they scared you huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wing we all get scared, and they obviously scared you or you wouldn't be shivering like that."  
  
"I'm not shivering."  
  
Duke cocked an eye up making WildWing look at his hands, which were shaking.  
  
"Oh shut up", said WildWing.  
  
"So you got scared, that happens."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Don't worry about it okay? We're all here for you, but you already know that right?"  
  
WildWing remained silent.  
  
"Right", repeated Duke?  
  
"Duke it's not that I don't trust you guys, but I'm the leader. I'm not supposed to be scared like that, I'm supposed to be like Canard. Tough and rough, able to handle anything and always staying clear of emotion."  
  
"But you're my brother too", piped in Nosedive.  
  
WildWing and Duke glanced over to the stairs where they found Nosedive.  
  
"Thought I left huh", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Do I even need to answer that", questioned WildWing.  
  
Nosedive walked over to WildWing and sat in his lap, "Nope", said Nosedive, "But you need to listen to me okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
"You can have emotions Wing, everyone needs them. And you can get upset, because good brothers do things for one another ya know? And since you're always doing stuff for me, I need to pay ya back in the same sappy way ya know? Stay with me here, if you're there for me, than I should be there for you, so let me okay?"  
  
WildWing hugged Nosedive, bringing him closer to him.  
  
"You're the best baby bro, the best."  
  
"Ya I know", joked Nosedive.  
  
"Come on guys", said Duke, "Let's go back to bed, it's getting cold out here, and it's late."  
  
"Yeah you're right", agreed WildWing, "Nosedive let's go. Nosedive?"  
  
No response or movement from the younger sibling.  
  
"Wing the kid is sleeping."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
WildWing looked down and pushed the teen's head back to find a sleeping brother.  
  
"Guess you're right. Well Iet's go."  
  
The ducks headed back towards their rooms. When they passed the living room they found the others Duke summoned the others to sleep, as WildWing placed Nosedive on his bed.  
  
Canard knocked on the door softly.  
  
"Hey Canard, come on in", said WildWing.  
  
"Thanks. Look Wing we need to talk."  
  
"Look I just did that with Duke and I'm fin-"  
  
"Not about tonight."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"About your will."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me I was getting the kid?"  
  
"Canard I-"  
  
"No Flashblade hear me out. I'm twenty-one years old, I have only completed two years of college, so when we return to PuckWorld I was planning to finish my years up. I'm not married, I'm not dating, and I'm not flirting with any girls. I have no promise of income when returning to PuckWorld. I have never baby sat in my life, I don't do well with small children, heck I don't do well with children in general. Nosedive and I are constantly fighting, we don't like each other, and we don't do well together. Why in the world would you choose me to be the legal guardian of that teenager?"  
  
WildWing smiled. "Because you promised me that you would take care of Dive if anything happened. You are my best friend, and you would tend to, or cherish whatever was important to me, and in this case its Nosedive. I knew that you are stronger than that, and you would see past your differences and obstacles. I know that you would try your best and you wouldn't fail. I know you Canard Thunderbeak so well that I can trust you with my brother. And I now know even more how right I was."  
  
Canard grinned. "Cool."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Thanks Wing, but next time could you tell me when you have certain suprises like that?"  
  
"Well it wouldn't be a surprise than would it?"  
  
Canard hesitated, "Guess not."  
  
"Well I didn't get a chance to thank you for all of this. So thank you Canard this has meant a lot to me."  
  
"Anytime, but don't plan on doing this to us again, it was not fun."  
  
"Not fun huh? Any other real problems while I was gone?"  
  
Canard looked at the teenager, debating whether or not to tell the older brother that he had gotten drunk, and ran away. WildWing would not take easy to the fact that his brother had done those things, and Nosedive wouldn't trust Canard. But than again WildWing had a right to know what had happened while he was absent.  
  
"Nothing really", said Canard grimly.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"We handled the problem, it was taken care of it so don't worry about it okay?"  
  
"So there was a problem?"  
  
"If he died how would you react?"  
  
"Not well."  
  
"Well same goes for him, and now that you're here again, well there isn't a problem really. Oh yeah and make sure that later in life he dies before you, just to be fair."  
  
"What a wonderful note to go to sleep on."  
  
"Heh. What are you doing? Why are you sleeping with Nosedive?"  
  
"Because I can. I missed him, he missed me and now that I can go to sleep with him in a room together again, well it's a nice sentimental touch ya know?"  
  
"Okay well goodnight Wing, it's nice to have you back."  
  
"It's nice to be back."  
  
  
  
Author's Note ~ Please review! I finished! You like it? Hope you do, spent some time working on it! Pleaser review! Have any requests, or comments, or stories you would like me to work on right away? E-mail me at charmduchess@yahoo.com Please review! Did I mention to please review? 


End file.
